Once Upon A Time
by JustThatOneYoutubeNerd
Summary: Once upon a time, a story was written, read, turned into an anime, and lived by a fan. This is the story of a girl who had the unbelievable happen to her, this is Once Upon A Time... OC SI -ON HIATUS-
1. Page 1- Once Upon A Time

**DISCLAIMER: ****Ouran storyline and characters belong to Bisco Hatori. Any other characters belong to me.**

* * *

**Page one**

Once upon a time, there was a girl who...no.

Once upon a time, a wish was made by... no.

Once upon a time, a fictional world...no!

Woah, this is harder than I thought.

Let's see, once upon a time...

**Once upon a time, a girl just wanted to tell her story!**

Okay, that's better.

This is the story of a girl who's old name isn't important, old home isn't important, and old life isn't important.

This is the story of Araviana Mikami, well that's her new name anyway, in a world that was supposed to be fictional, and with people who were never supposed to exist.

This is my story.


	2. Page 2- Into The Show She Goes

_Author's note!_

_Yo, this is my first story on here. I don't really have much to say just expect the chapters to be on the short side for a while and don't forget to give me some critisism!_

**DISCLAIMER: ****Ouran storyline and characters belong to Bisco Hatori. Any other characters belong to me.**

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

_**"Music"**_

* * *

**Page 2**

* * *

_**"Kiss, kiss, fall in love!**_

_**(Hey!Hey!Hey!)**_

_**I see you come, I watch you g-"**_

A hand flew out of a cocoon of blankets and grabbed onto a white phone. _'It's so early why is someone trying to call me!?"_

The hand flipped open the phone and pushed it to an ear on a head of brown hair.

"Hello?" came a voice from in the blankets.

"Hey! Are you just waking up?"

"Yeah, thanks by the way." Groaned the voice.

"Oh, sorry! I just wanted to know if you felt like coming to the movies with Kalin and I?"

"No, no. You know today is my binge day! C'mon we've known each other for almost 6 years now Tia." Snapped the voice. '_I can't believe she keeps forgetting!'_

"Oh, right! I forgot. Oops! Well I guess I'll see you on Monday then?"

"Yeah, sure whatever. Bye Tia." deadpanned the voice.

"Bye H-"

The phone slammed shut and the hand threw it across the room into a pile of what seemed to be dirty clothes. '_Well I'm already up, might as well get an early start.' _A head of brown hair popped out of the blankets. Underneath the brown hair was a pair of groggy brown eyes on a round face, with a square-tipped nose, and a pair of chapped lips. The blankets were shoved off of the body of the person, a girl, and thrown onto the floor in a messy pile.

_'Hmm, what should I watch today? Black Butler? No, I watched that last week. Blue Exor- nope. Not going to bring up those memories. Oh, yeah! Ouran! I can't believe I forgot!' _The girl's groggy eyes flew open at her last thought and her lips stretched into a smile. Stretching out her legs the girl tumbled off the bed and landed in the pile of blankets she previously threw down. The girl rolled out of the pile and popped up onto her feet. Stumbling slightly she walked over to her laptop and picked it up bringing it back over to her bed with the charger.

The girl sits on her bed and opens the black laptop ,typing in her password, she pulls up a web page on a website titled _Netflix._Typing in yet another password she finds what she's looking for, it appears to be an anime titled _Ouran High School Host Club. _This makes sense with her last thought of watching 'Ouran'. She moves the mouse over to the play button and as she's about to click a notification pops up. _**6% BATTERY LEFT **_

Sighing the girl gets up and grabs her charger from the floor next to her, plugging one end into her laptop she pulls the other end over to an outlet. '_Every time I try to do something!'_

_ZAP ZZZZ SIZZLE ZAP_

_'Ouch. Crap!'_

The girl's vision fades to black as the electricity zaps through her and into her laptop from the outlet. On the screen, we see the intro to an anime begin and the girl begins to fade out of our picture. She seems as though she is unconscious and has no idea what is going on. As the girl finally disappears, another girl with white hair and brown eyes appears on the screen also unconscious.

* * *

Preview:

'_Oh man that hurt.'_

I opened my eyes and was greeted by white hair fanning over my face.

_' WHITE HAIR!?'_


	3. Page 3- School, A Meeting, and Knowledge

_Author's note!_

_DISCLAIMER: Ouran storyline and characters belong to Bisco Hatori. Any other characters belong to me._

* * *

**Page 3- School, A Meeting, and Knowledge.**

* * *

Off in the distance we hear a bird call, is it to it's family? Loved ones? Who knows, that's not why we are here. Looking down we see a girl of 16, she has white hair and brown eyes, or so we think, and seems to be of fairly short stature standing at only 4'9'' or 145 cm. Who is this girl we wonder? Why is she unconscious in front of this fountain? Let's find out.

_Mysterious Girl's P.O.V._

_'Oh man that hurt.'_

I opened my eyes and was greeted by white hair fluttering into my vision. I swipe it aside and start to sit up before I realize.

_'WHITE HAIR?!'_

I flip over my head and shake my hair in front of me hoping that I wasn't just seeing things. I look up into the curtain of hair and all I see is white.

_'Well, unless it's snowing where ever I am this means my hair is white! YES!'_

"WHOO!" I cheer flipping my hair back behind me. "My hairs finally white!" I grin and look around to try and figure out where I am.

_'Well let's see, fancy fountain, pink school/castle thing, nice trees, pretty grass.. where have I seen this before?... WAIT!'_

I feel my face for my glasses which I know I definitely did NOT have on when I got shocked or died or whatever happened for my to land in an anime! How did this even happen? Let's see, okay I was getting ready to watch Ouran when the battery was low, so I went to plug in the power cord and...I got shocked? Huh, never saw this coming. I stand up and shake out my hair and dust off my black skinny jeans...wait.

_'Where did these jeans come from? Oh wait -internal facepalm- Why am I worried about my jeans, even though they're cute, I should be freaking out! I'm in an anime!'_

* * *

_'Why am I not freaking out? I'm perfectly fine, my heart rate is steady, I'm not shaking, I'm not crying...what's wrong with me?'_

I walk over to the fountain, sit down on the edge, and look into the water at my new reflection. I have white hair down to mid-back _'I'm gonna need a pony tail holder..' , _brown eyes that are sparkling, My bangs are coming to the middle of my nose with parts for my eyes. I pull back my hair to reveal three new earrings in my ears, '_At least I didn't feel it.', _smiling at the reflection I find that my regular innocent smile is gone and in it's place a smirk that could rival even the twins'. _'Oh my lord the twins.. And Tamaki, and Hunny ,Mori, Haruhi, Kyoya, Oh my GOD!' _

I let go of my hair and it falls in front of my the ends hitting my elbows as I turn away from my reflection and lean onto my hands. Looking down at my newly acquired clothes I find I have a white bandana wrapped around my neck, a black tee-shirt with a low collar underneath a white vest, ending with black skinny jeans and a pair of new black Keds. '_Cool I've been meaning to get a new pair. Oh and nice clothing choice too...whoever sent me here!' _

Tilting my face up to the sky I can't conceal the grin that spreads it's way across my face. _'I'm finally here. I'm in an anime. I'm out of the boring realism I've been stuck in all of my life!' _

As a flock of black birds flies across the sky above me I look over to my left when I finally realise where I'm sitting. _'Oh crap oh man oh man oh crap! Am I even allowed to be here? Hold on... __**HEY BUDDY! WHOEVER SENT ME HERE! COULD YOU EXPLAIN A FEW THINGS TO ME? PLEASE!' **_

_**'Oh, I'm sorry child. I just thought you would like more time to take in what is going on. Most people do. I knew you would be different. '**_

_'Uh, hello? Are you... the one who sent me here?'_

_**'Yes, I am. Hello, my name is Akadashi. I am the Goddess of Reincarnation. You where chosen by me to come and live what you have missed.'**_

_'Okay, um hi, I'm...wait. Can I..well, could I change my name?'_

_**'If you wish my daughter, this is your life now. Choose what you wish and I will create you a place in this world.'**_

_' Really! Oh thank you thank you thank you! I choose __**Araviana Mikami,'**_

_**'Well then Araviana, it is lovely to finally meet you.'**_

_'Yeah, you as well Akadashi. So, what exactly is going on?'_

_**'Oh yes, apologies I seemed to have neglected to tell you. You died in your original universe when you were shocked by the electricity in the power outlet. When you died I had been watching over you and saw your life ending. In order to save you I transferred your soul over to this universe as it was the closest one.'**_

_'Right, because I was going to watch it.'_

_**'Yes, exactly. When I transferred your soul to this universe, you filtered through your old minds' thoughts and found a suitable vessel for you to continue on in this universe. I have been awaiting your awakening for only a few moments.'**_

_'Okay that makes sense, kinda, I mean, this was after all one of my OC's made especially for Ouran so I guess my soul made a good choice with that. What I wanted to know is, what do I do now?'_

_**'Simple my child, you live. I have arranged a life for you here as an heiress to one of the companies my followers have left to me. I changed the name to Mikami and have enrolled you at this school so that you may follow your plot, if you wish.'**_

_' you serious? You did that for me?'_

_**'Why of course, you are one of my children after all. What kind of divine mother would I be if I let my good children suffer?'**_

_'I-I.. Thank you. Thank you so much Akadashi.'_

_**' It was my pleasure little one. Now I believe it is time for me to take my leave. Enjoy your new life my darling daughter and remember, I am but a prayer away.'**_

_'Thank you Akadashi. I will forever be grateful for what you have given me. I promise, I won't end up dead this time.'_

_**'-Chuckle- Goodbye my child, I will see you sometime in the future.'**_

_'Goodbye Akadashi. See you soon.'_

* * *

Looking up from where I was staring into my reflection in the water I wipe the tears I didn't know had fallen and stand up. I step up onto the edge of the fountain and walk along it to the sidewalk at the other end. "Thank you Akadashi." I whisper into the air

_**'You are welcome.'**_

I jump from the edge and land on my feet on the sidewalk when I remember something. My OC was only 4'9''! Looking around I realize everything seems slightly larger than it used to be at my old height of 5'4''. Giggling to myself quietly I walk over to the entrance of the school and push open the door lightly.

_'This is going to be so much fun!'_

I walk through the doors and into the slightly crowded hall filled with yellow dresses and blue uniforms. As I walk peoples head turn my way, unnoticed by me of course, and follow me down the hall with whispers.

_'Look at how small she is!'_

_'Do you think she's a student?'_

_'She's got to be Hunny's height!'_

_'Look at her hair!'_

_'And those eyes!'_

_'SHE'S SO ADORABLE!'_

I continue my way down the hall for a few feet before I begin to skip and lightly hum the theme song.

**"Kiss, kiss, fall in love!**

**(Hey!Hey!Hey!)**

**I see you come, I watch you go,**

**You never seem to leave me though.."**

I skip down the halls ,knowing the layout already thanks to Akadashi, until I reach the front office. I reach out and open the door quietly peeking my head in to look at the secretary. She seems to be a nice woman with graying hair pulled up in a high bun, green eyes underneath blue rimmed glasses, and a nice looking yellow dress shirt on.

"Oh, excuse me?" I call out hesitantly stepping through the door.

"Oh! Hello dearie! I didn't see you there, what can I do for you?" She asks kindly looking at me from over the rim of her glasses.

" I'm new here, my name is Araviana Mikami. I don't really know what to do." I inform her, grinning slightly.

"Let me check, Mikami..Mikami...Ah yes! Here we are, Araviana Mikami class 2A." She says handing me a map of the school with the classroom 2A circled in red.

"Thank you, Mrs..." I say brightly looking up at her from underneath my bangs.

"Oh, Mrs. Takumi dearie." She blushes lightly bowing slightly to me.

"Thank you, Mrs. Takumi!" I bow back and bounce slightly on my heels.

"You are very welcome, Ms. Mikami. Now let's see if we can get you in to meet the chairman hm?"

"Yes please!" I grin at her as she walks around her desk and knocks on a door across from me.

" ? I have an Araviana Mikami here to begin classes."

"Who?" comes a voice from inside as the doors glide open to reveal a blond man in his late 40's

"Araviana Mikami, . She is a new student in class 2A."

"Oh yes! Come in come in! It's so nice to meet you Ms. Mikami!" He says smiling brightly down at me.

"Hello Mr. Suoh. It's nice to meet you." I grin at him as I bounce over into his office.

"Please, have a seat." He gestures towards the chair in front of his desk as the doors lightly shut behind him.

"Now, I understand that you have recently moved to Bunkyō to take over your family business is that correct?" he askes sitting down in his chair and folding his hands in front of him.

"Yes, my mother and father recently passed from an electrical fire. My grandmother left the business to me in her will if something were to happen to them." I reply looking down at the floor rather than at him as I remember that I will never see my parents again.

"I am terribly sorry for your loss. However I wish you good luck in running Mikami Industries."

"Thank you Mr. Suoh. I'm afraid I'll need it." I joke as I lock eyes with him from under my bangs.

"Yes, well, we're here to talk about school, yes?" he asks blushing lightly.

"Right! I already know the layout pretty well form this map, but do you think someone could help me get to class today? I don't want to be lost on the first day." I grin impishly up at him.

"Of course! What class were you in? 2A? So is my son! I'll call him in to escort you." He complies pulling out his phone and hitting a button.

"Tamaki? Could you come to my office for a moment?"

"You're not in trouble son. I just need a hand with something."

"Yes,yes, I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye Tamaki."

He hangs up his phone and chuckles, "Always thinking he's in trouble."

"That's how I used to feel when mother or father called me to their office. It's understandable."

"Oh of course it is. I just think it's silly how worked up he gets."

"Well, you know what they say, -"

The doors slide open to reveal a young man with blond hair, purple eyes, and a large smile on his face.

"Hello, father. I came as fast as I could, what do you nee-"

He stops as I rise from my chair and turn to face him grinning my new grin with my eyes sparkling.

"Yo, my names Araviana! You can call me Vee though." I exclaim winking my left eye and flashing a peace sign at him.

"Oh! Hello princess, father didn't tell me you were here." He says brightly bowing towards me.

"Yes, yes classes will be starting soon, you should get going you two." The chairman says, grinning at our antics.

"Right! C'mon Tama-kun we don't have all day!" I shout bouncing past him grabbing his hand and pulling.

"Tama-kun?" I hear him question lightly behind me,

"Oh, man! I have no clue where I'm going!" I skid to a stop in front of a classroom that says 3A on the sign above it.

"Whoa! Careful!" Tamaki says grabbing onto my hand tighter and spinning me into him to keep me from falling.

"Hehe, Thanks Tama-kun! I should probably be more careful, hm?" I giggle spinning around him pulling him in a circle as I go.

"Yes, you should princess!" He chuckles pulling me closer to stop me from spinning.

"That was fun! Let's do it again!" I chirp as I spin away from him and into a handstand a few feet away.

"Maybe later, Vee-hime. We need to get to class now or we'll be late!" Tamaki says walking towards me, his eyes wide from... amazement?

"Oh right! Silly me!" I grin flipping back onto my feet and landing next to him. "Lead the way Tama-kun!"

Grabbing my hand he begins to pull me down the hall towards the classroom 2A. As we walk people look at us, some in jealously and some in amusement, as Tamaki pulls a giggling, skipping, girl next to him down the hall.

_'Who is she?'_

_'I saw her earlier.'_

_'She must be new.'_

_'Is she Tamaki's sister?'_

Tamaki and I take no notice to the whispers and stares, too caught up in rushing to class before we're late. As we step into the classroom everyone turns to look at us, eyes taking in Tamaki before gliding down to me.

"Tamaki? Qu'est-ce qu'ils regardaient? (Tamaki? What are they staring at?)" I whisper to him looking up at him from underneath my bangs.

"Quoi? (What?)" He whispers back, astonishment radiating from his one word.

"Vous êtes français, non?(You are French, right?)" I whisper back, ignoring the boy in glasses staring at me as though I am an alien.

"Oui. Comment saviez-vous? (Yes. How did you know?)"

"Je ai juste eu un pressentiment. Quoi qu'il en soit, allez-vous répondre à ma question? (I just had a hunch. Anyway, will you answer my question?)" I ask as politely as possible getting slightly agitated from all of the stares.

"Oh, non! Eh bien, ils ne voient pas souvent me promène dans la classe avec une fille, et encore moins une nouvelle. (Oh, right! Well they do not often see me walk into class with a girl, much less a new one.)" he replies smiling down at me.

"Pouvons-nous aller se asseoir? (Can we go sit down?)" I question beginning to pull him towards the glasses boy, I know him to be Kyoya.

"Pas encore, vous devez répondre à l'enseignant et vous présenter la première, princesse. (Not yet, you must meet the teacher and introduce yourself first, princess.)" he replies pulling me towards the man I hadn't noticed standing at the front of the classroom looking at us in amazement.

"Hello, my name is Araviana Mikami. Nice to meet you." I smile politely at the teacher and bow.

"Hello, Mrs. Mikami. I am Mr. Kano. Please introduce yourself to the class." He smiles at me.

"Right! Hello everyone! I am Araviana Mikami, it's nice to meet you all!" I grin impishly at the class from underneath my bangs.

* * *

_Author's Note-_

_Right, well there's Chapter 3. She's met Tamaki and some surprises lay in store for her next time._

_See ya soon!_


	4. Page 4- Starting Today, You Are A Host!

**DISCLAIMER: ****Ouran storyline and characters belong to Bisco Hatori. Any other characters belong to me.**

_Author's Note!_

_So, I've gotten in the first few chapters pretty quick but it's time to start going on script so these next chapters might take longer, but they'll also be longer._

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

_**"Music"**_

**Page 4- Starting Today, You Are A Host! Part 1**

_Araviana's P.O.V._

After introductions were finished, had me sit down next to Tamaki on his left while Kyoya was on his right. We worked through math, science, and history before lunch came around.

When the bell rang, everyone got out of their seats and crowded out the door until finally there were only three people left in the room, Tamaki, Kyoya, and me. Kyoya was writing down something quickly in his little black notebook, Tamaki was packing up his books still, and I was leaning back in my chair with my feet on the desk and my arms over my eyes.

_'God, I have to eat lunch here. This is gonna be so expensive.'_

I heard a light scraping sound, which came from a chair I suppose, and felt a shadow cast over me. When I removed my arms from my eyes I could see that Tamaki and Kyoya were standing over me, one smiling the other with a calculating expression.

"Hey Tama-kun, who's your friend? I can't keep calling him glasses guy." I deadpan looking up at Kyoya through my bangs.

"Oh! This is Kyoya Ootori, Kyoya this is Araviana Mikami." Tamaki introduces, gesturing between us with his hands.

"Yes, I know she did introduce herself Tamaki." Kyoya states blandly as though he was correcting a little kids mistake.

"Well, it's nice to meet you 'Tori-kun. Shall we go to lunch?" I grin as I bounce up from my seat and stand crouched on the desk.

"'Tori-kun?" Kyoya mutters in the background as Tamaki pulls me off of the desk and down to the floor by my waist.

"Thanks Tama-kun! C'mon I wanna get there before there's too many people, I am kinda short y'know." I giggle as I skip towards the door to leave the classroom.

"Oh I know princess, trust me." Tamaki smirks as he looks down at me from his height of 6'.

"Shush you!" I shout behind me as I skip out the door.

_**'Child you should go to eat lunch by yourself. Perhaps you may meet someone.'**_

_'Wait, does that mean Haruhi?'_

_**'Maybe'**_

_'Sweet! Thanks Akadashi!'_

_**'Of course.'**_

_'Gotta find Haru-kun!'_

I turn to Tamaki and Kyoya quickly causing them to jolt to a stop.

"Hey! I think I'm gonna skip out on lunch and just have my chef bring me something, I miss his cooking today." I trail off at the end.

"Okay, well we'll see you after lunch Princess."

"Good-bye Mikami-sama"

The boys walk off towards the lunch room with Tamaki chatting away and Kyoya pretending to listen.

I spin on my toes and walk in the opposite direction towards the gardens to the huge tree I saw once or twice in another life. As I'm walking I look around for Haruhi, finding no signs of her being around me I just continue to walk along the sidewalk to the tree. When I get there I see a shadow of a person about 5'1'' standing next to the tree setting down a pile of books and a bag.

_'Wait, 5'1'', books, bag, commoner clothes. It's HARU!'_

I bounce over to the shadow and tap her on the shoulder. She spins around quickly and widens her eyes as she slips and falls backwards. I grab her arm and pull forward so she stay standing while I fall backwards instead and land on the grass for the second time today.

"Oh my! Are you okay? I'm so sorry, you surprised me!" She exclaims extending her hand down to me.

"It's fine! I was the one who surprised you, guess I should learn to stop doing that, huh?" I giggle taking her hand and pulling myself to my feet.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka. It's nice to meet you." She bows towards me smiling lightly.

"Hi!" I wave, "I'm Araviana Mikami, you can call me Vee though, or Aria, or whatever you want!" I grin at her from under my bangs.

"Oh, did you want to sit here? I can move if you wan-"

"No, no, no!" I cut her off, "I wanted to sit with you!"

"Oh," she blushes, "Well then please sit down." she gestures to the ground near her books.

"Thanks 'Ru-kun" I grin plopping down on the ground and looking through her book titles.

"Of course, Vee-chan." She says politely sitting down across from me.

* * *

We spend the entire lunch period talking and getting to know one another, she tells me about her mom and I tell her about my parents. By the time the bell rings, we are laughing together like old friends.

"Oh, I have to go. I'll see you later Vee-chan" she smiles standing up and gathering her things.

"Yep, see you later 'Ru-kun!" I wave skipping back towards the entrance to the school.

I skip back to the classroom and we begin our next lesson after the bell rings, English. I never noticed until just now, but I think I'm speaking Japanese. Normally this would be amazing, but the thing is, I barely know Japanese. So when English begins and people start to speak to each other and the teacher in English I have no clue how to switch to English.

_'Oh man, um, Akadashi? If you can hear me I need some help."_

_**'What is it my child?'**_

_'How do I switch back to English?'_

_**'Just think about it for a moment and you will switch'**_

_'Oh, duh, thanks 'Dashi!'_

_**'Of course my daughter. Good-bye.'**_

_'Bye!'_

Closing my eyes for a moment I think to myself, _'English.', _when I open my eyes Tamaki is speaking to me in English, quite oddly too. I don't think he knows I know English.

"Hello Princess. Do you understand me?" He asks slowly.

"Yes, Tama I understand you. I did live in England and America for quite a few years." I grin impishly at his stunned expression from my clear English.

"Oh, really? Where else have you lived?" He asks leaning closer.

"Well, there was England, America, France, Germany, Brazil, Mexico, Switzerland, Sweden, Korea, Alaska, Canada, and I think there was Australia for a few months when I was younger." I spew out the information Akadashi gave to me when she set up my identity in this world.

"Really? Tell me about them!" Tamaki requests his eyes sparkling.

"Okay! Well..."

We spend the rest of English and a few classes afterwards talking about the places I've 'lived'. Pretty soon the last bell rings and Tamaki stands up.

"Well princess, I'm afraid I must go." he announces to me.

"Well of course my prince, I shall see you when our paths next cross." I ply along standing up and curtsying to him.

"Farewell, Vee-hime." he bows and waves before walking out of the classroom behind Kyoya.

* * *

I walk through the halls towards the libraries hoping to catch up with Haruhi before she gets to Music room 3.

"Stupid rich kid school and their stupid rooms." I mutter to myself gliding down the hall.

Looking around at room numbers, I come to a stop in front of Music Room 3. I listen closely to the inside of the room when I hear a loud crash and stuttering. Lightly pushing open one of the doors I poke my head through and look around. On my left, there is a red faced Haruhi looking down at a broken vase. Behind her there are two twins, Kaoru and Hikaru, and then there's Tamaki. On the right Kyoya is writing in his little black note book, Hunny is looking up at Mori and Mori is... looking at me! Blinking at him I slowly raise my hand and give him a peace sign. Hunny looks over to me and grins before bouncing over and grabbing my hand.

"Hi! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Hunny, and this is Takashi Morinozuka, you can call him Mori though. Right Takashi?" Hunny spouts out while dragging me over to Mori.

"Ah." is Mori's reponse.

"I'm Araviana Mikami, you can call me Vee or Aria or anything really, Nee-kun, Ri-kun!" I grin at them and bounce on my heels.

"Do you want som-" Hunny gets cut off by Tamaki.

"VEE-HIME!" He grabs me and twirls me around, "Hello! What are you doing here?"

"I saw Ru-Kun come in and wondered why **he **was taking so long." I winked at Haruhi.

"You know him?" Tamaki asked, slightly confused.

"Yep! We met at lunch, got to know each other." I say, grinning at Tamaki through my bangs.

"Oh wel-" Tamaki gets cut off by the twins shoving him away.

"Hello we're Hikaru-"

"-and Kaoru Hitachiin"

**"Nice to meet you!"**

"Hello boys! Oh I love twins! I bet you guys have super twin powers and prank all the time right?" I exclaim grabbing onto each of their arms.

"Well we-"

"-do love to prank."

**"Not sure about the powers though."**

"Hm.." '_Gotta get the story back on track' "_Did Ru-kun break something?"

"Aww" moaned Hikaru.

**"Yeah, it was a Renaissanse vase we were going to feature in an upcoming school auction." **

"Oh now you've done it, bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8 million yen." Kaoru said slinging his arm over my left shoulder.

"What, 8 million yen? How many thousand yen in that? How many thousands are in 8 million? I'm going to have to pay you back." Haruhi mumbled.

**"With what money? You can't even afford the school uniform."**

"What's up with that grubby outfit you've got on anyway?" Kaoru scoffed.

"Oi! Don't be too rude Kao-kun. Not everyone is a fashion guru." I snickered, flicking his forehead.

"Ouch!" Whinned Kaoru.

"Well, what do you think we should do Tamaki?" Kyoya asked.

"There's a famous saying you may have heard Fujioka. W-" Tamaki started.

"When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do!" I exclaimed, giggling when Tamaki pouted at me.

"Right. Since you have no money, you can pay with your body." Tamaki said to Haruhi.

Haruhi's eyes widened as my giggling got louder.

"That means, starting today, you are the host club's dog."

* * *

_Preview:_

_"God why is Tama-kun so cheesy?" I mumbled to myself._

_"He thinks it's attractive." came Hunny's voice from beside me._

_"Well, it's not~ It's kinda weird." I sang turning my head to face him._


End file.
